


Dealing with anxiety

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Future, Amsterdam, Babies, F/M, Gen, Halberd, Hobgoblin (Marvel), Michelle is a nervous mother to be, S.H.I.E.L.D., Spider-Man - Freeform, Weed, pregnancy anxities, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Michelle Jones is having problems when she isn't supposed to. Luckily, she got family and friends to get through them.





	Dealing with anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel.

Michelle Jones…okay, Michelle Jones-Parker, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was having problems.

Oh, not external ones – the young woman from NYC had a stable, albeit a risqué, job, a loving husband, plenty of friends (both in S.H.I.E.L.D. and outside of it), and now – a baby along the way. She was living an American dream, really, and…

And she did not feel like it. She still lived Peter, (though lately she wanted to murder him, then resurrect him, and then murder him, and so on), she still loved her friends and she was happy to be a mother in several months, really, and she wasn’t nervous at all – if only all those aches and pains would go away!..

“Yeah, nothing doing,” Kara Palamas, aka agent 33 of S.H.I.E.L.D., (but you did not want to call her that, ever), told the younger woman. “Whereas Morse and Daisy blow-up like crazy…well, at least Morse does, Daisy just blows-up, you and I, we’re just going crazy, as hormones, and minerals, and salts, and what-else have you, is going out of whack.”

“What-else have you going out of whack?” MJ had raised her eyebrow back then. Normally, she did not challenge the older woman because of various reasons, but at that moment…

Kara let it slide, but just raised her own eyebrow, reminding MJ as to why she was a field agent rather than anything else. “Sorry,” MJ folded first, as she often did when arguing with agent Palamas. “It’s just- it’s weird- I should be happy- I am happy- but I don’t feel happy; I feel weird…”

“I know dear,” Kara Palamas reached out and hugged MJ across the shoulders, something that also rarely happened – MJ loved her personal space, (unless Peter was in it, which was another story entirely), but that was a different day from the usual. “Been there, done that, metaphorical happiness is one thing, physical manifestations are another. You’re lucky that you got your man with you the first time around, unlike me for example.”

“But things worked out for you in the end?” MJ argued back, aware that this was shaping to be a guilt trip after all.

“Yes,” Kara did not back down, and the look in her eyes was all serious now. “But I would rather you have surpass all the loss and the heartbreak that I went down the first time around until…never mind that. MJ, you found your man the first time around – don’t let him go.”

“Problems?” MJ bristled, even though she knew that it was a bad idea. “You’re not having your own problems-“

“No, nothing like that,” Kara looked away, “though – yes. Young lady, people have confused us for being family, because to all of those WASPs we look kind of similar, but I have to admit, that I am worried about you and your love for weed-“

“And how is it worse than your love for the kinky or Daisy's for BDSM?” MJ asked sourly, as the older woman’s confession affected her more than she cared to admit.

“Not ‘worse’ – ‘different’,” the older woman said brightly, with the familiar sparkle returning to her eye. “Try to remember that, would you?”

…Well, MJ has certainly did her best to remember that now, now that she and Peter were in Amsterdam, as the two went on not-quite-a-date. In many ways, this city did remind her of Venice – similar canals, bridges, boats, landscape, water. Sunsets. The storks flying overhead – delivering babies to expecting mothers, as the folklore proclaimed – were different, and then-

“Michelle Jones-Parker!” Betty, MJ’s closest non-S.H.I.E.L.D. friend came from around the corner, branding her halberd, the trophy from their failed excursion to London, England. “You and your dumb ideas!”

“What’d she do this time?” Peter asked, as he, by default, pretended not to be Spider-Man, and handed Betty some Dutch pastries or whatever. 

“Gave her stash-“

(“Well, _a_ stash,” Michelle commented even though she really should not have).

“-to Ned, who tried it out-"

“Ned tried MJ’s weed? Seriously?” Peter blinked and made everything worse, because he was like that. “That’s some potent stuff, you know – for a supposed hobbyist MJ really knows it-“

“Peter,” MJ reached out and took her husband by an ear, because the situation demanded it, (for a civilian, Betty was really handy with her halberd), “stop. Betty, what did Ned do next?”

“Revealed that he was planning to be either a vigilante or a super-villain, I don’t know exactly!” Betty wailed: her romance with Ned was supposedly on again off again, but somehow the two of them had ended up with twins of their own regardless. “And now he’s flying crazy around the city!”

“What do you mean – flying?” Peter and MJ blinked in unison. 

Betty just pointed upwards with her halberd. Peter and MJ looked and saw some sort of a stylized personal glider flying around, driven – or ridden, or flown – by a certain someone dressed in a suit. 

Both Peter and MJ face-palmed: from their experiences, when people donned specialized suits and utilized technology in new and unusual ways that was never good. 

“Peter, get your suit and start stopping him,” MJ exhaled. “Betty, you’re with me – we’re with S.H.I.E.L.D. support. Also, put away the halberd – you will need it later, not right now.”

The shorter woman opened her mouth to argue, as she was still angry with MJ, caught the other woman’s gaze and fell silent. Maybe MJ was still nowhere as experienced or badass as Melinda May, Kara Palamas, or Daisy Johnson was, but she was getting there.

Now to stop Ned without anyone getting hurt. Starting, and including Ned. 

End


End file.
